Andysmr
| place = 10/20 | alliances = | challenges = 8 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 29 | exiled = 0 }} Andysmr is a contestant from Iao Valley. Survivor Andy was a very smart and strong player in a season filled with others like him. Starting off on the Moana tribe, Andy fit right in when he found himself in an alliance right off the start of the game. He was in a great position in the game, and was able to go on winning 4 immunity challenges in a row. This time of peace allowed Andy to get close to people such as Richmond, a connection that benefited Andy greatly. When the tribe swap came, Andy found himself on the new Honua tribe. Andy was in a decent position, when he got to know and form bond with Joaquin and Char, as well as Tanner. He also found the Honua immunity idol. His connection with Tanner proved to be very strong, when Andy leaked to Tanner how bad Joaquin wanted him out. Andy tried to balance playing both sides on this tribe, and told Joaquin about his immunity idol. This dangerous act of trust nearly screwed Andy over, when both Char and Jay found out about his idol thanks to Joaquin. Andy would have no worries though, as his tribe was able to win every immunity challenge up to the merge. When the merge arrived, Andy was close to players such as Richmond, Tanner, and Jadyn. He also had connections to Char and Joaquin from the Honua tribe, and with that found himself sitting comfortably. Andy proved to be a very dominant player in the challenges, winning 2 immunity necklaces so early on. He also proved that he had no fear in making moves to further his game. Andy went on to use his Honua idol on Tanner, and took out a strong strategic threat in Rory. The downfall of Andy's game could arguably be blamed on not him, and moreso bad luck. In the immunity challenge the day Andy went home, he quickly pulled ahead and was able to work on moving his balls across a table maze. Andy then disconnected from the game, and went on to lose the challenge solely due to this. Back at camp, it was argued that Andy should go home due to his strategic prowess as well as his physical capital in the game. On the other hand, Andy, Richmond, and Tanner coaxed themselves into believing that Jadyn going home was the only way for Andy to survive. This knowledge led to their alliance with Char and Jadyn to split the votes, opening the door for the opposing side to take Andy out. At tribal council, Andy was taken out in a 5-3-2 vote, with Andy's vote going to Jadyn alongside Tanner/Richmond. Andy was a very underrated player at the end of the game, and his downfall was something out of his control. He played a fantastic game for the time given, and was a great castaway to have taken part in this season. Voting History Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Iao Valley Contestants Category:Moana Tribe Category:Honua Tribe Category:Wailuku Tribe Category:10th Place Category:Survivor: Iao Valley